


另外半个，还是喜剧（六）

by balabala123456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala123456/pseuds/balabala123456
Relationships: 郑多多/孙同
Kudos: 1





	另外半个，还是喜剧（六）

孙同带着郑多多像被人拔了气门一样倒在了床上。喘够了气，孙同发现自己还压在人家身上，尴尬的想要起身，没想到郑多多把他的头死死地按在胸口不让他起来。“同哥，再去点一轮呀，今天不喝到他尿裤子算我输”  
“多多，王启早滚蛋了”孙同在郑多多身上拱来拱去想要挣开他的束缚，突然觉得肚子搁着一个硬硬的东西。孙同光速反应过来自己蹭到了什么，顿时不敢动了“多多，你放开，我去上个厕所”没想到郑多多突然抱着他掉了个个把他压下了身下。孙同觉得本来就泡在了酒精里的脑子让他这么一绕就更晕了。  
“同哥，怎么办，硬了”郑多多额头抵着孙同，用气声在他耳边可怜兮兮的说到“同哥帮帮我”  
孙同仿佛被施了定身法一样一动没动。郑多多拉起孙同的手，慢慢按在下身。  
孙同感受到了手心传来的温度，他被这温度烫醒了，猛地把手抽出来“多多，你喝多了，赶紧睡吧”他刚想把郑多多推开没想到郑多多捧着他的脑袋亲了下去。  
孙同彻底傻了，连挣扎都忘了，就任由郑多多吮吸着他的嘴唇。郑多多再次拉着他的手附上他的下体。  
孙同不知道自己为什么在这个时候想到了初见郑多多的那天，他穿着傻里傻气的花衬衫，爽朗的笑容闪了孙同的眼。那种顾盼间的张扬是孙同不曾有过的，他有的只有压抑，因为他的生活里只有他的妈妈逼着他学习。要争气，他妈经常这样对他说，一定要考到北京去。他知道妈妈是想通过他告诉他那个当初毅然抛妻弃子跟别的女人在一起的爸爸。你看我的儿子多么出息，你看你当初的决定是多么错误。在后来和郑多多相处的日子。他不知道为什么很想看他高兴，看着他神采飞扬的样子，自己就也莫名其妙的快乐很多。  
就在孙同出神得空档，郑多多解开了裤子拉链，抓着孙同的手摸到了他已经挺立得肉棒“同哥，心疼心疼我把，你摸摸它”他说话喷出的热气撒在孙同耳边，孙同像受了蛊惑一般跟着郑多多的手动作着。“同哥，你真棒”他的声音控制着孙同的心1神。  
郑多多见孙同没有反抗，便也伸手解开了孙同的牛仔裤，隔着内衣揉捏着已经微微站立的小孙同。他想他是疯了，明明除了女人从来都没过其他的取向，明明不会多看其他男人的身体一眼。可就是忍不住想对着孙同腻腻歪歪，动手动脚。  
那个初见时毫不起眼，带着黑框眼镜，留着厚重刘海的男孩。因为他把漂亮的学姐哄的心花怒放，在旁边看热闹的忍不住笑出声的男孩。第一印象郑多多并没有把他放在心上。没想到两人成了室友，后来听说跟自己同一届，却比自己大三岁，为了考到北京不惜复读了三年，不禁有些嗤之以鼻。但是，这个男人不知道为什么总是以极大的耐心包容着自己的少爷脾气。在他和朋友玩闹时，孙同永远会看着他们笑。好像看到他们开心，自己也很高兴得样子。在自己烦恼时永远积极的出主意，要不就耐心的陪着自己。他越来越离不开孙同，对他的占有欲也越来越强。  
今天晚上他就是借酒做了他一直想做得事。但是做完了，他们之间得关系又该何去何从呢，郑大少爷从来没想过以后，他的家庭教育让他从来不会瞻前顾后。他渴望已久的肉体就在眼前，有什么理由让自己忍住欲望。  
郑多多脱下了孙同的内裤揉捏着他丰满的臀瓣，孙同看着还挺瘦的，屁股却确实意外的挺翘。以前在宿舍换衣服的时候郑多多看着他的被内裤勒出痕迹的屁股总是暗暗磨牙。  
多多顺着臀瓣摸到了孙同身后得隐秘处，伸出手指探了进去。孙同一个激灵，仿佛大梦初醒般激烈得反抗“郑多多，别再闹了”  
郑多多是真的喝多了，他完全没有回应。只管死死压着孙同，手指再次探刺进他的后穴他不停的撸动着孙同的阴茎。他感到手中的肉棒一跳一跳的，他知道孙同要射了。孙同像一条被甩到在岸上的鱼不停在郑多多身下挺动着身体“嗯……慢点，多多，慢点”他闭着眼睛胡乱甩着头。突然眼前一道白光，郑多多带着他攀上了极乐的巅峰。  
他蘸着孙同射在自己小腹上星星点点的精液，再次向他身后探去。这次有了精液的润滑，郑多多终于把整根手指都探了进去。孙同的反抗变得微不足道。郑多多埋头啃咬着孙同粉嫩的乳头，孙同开始无意识的发出呻吟和喘息。不知不觉间郑多多已经在他身体插入了三根手指，他终于迫不及待的把手指撤出去，换上主角上场。  
郑多多尺寸傲人的肉棒全都实实在在得插进了孙同未经人事的后穴。孙同忍不住发出呻吟“好疼，你慢点。多多，啊～嗯…慢点”郑多多已经听不见他说话了，待到后穴适应了以后，他只顾，猛烈的抽插，这种快感是从来没有人带给他的。极致的快乐要从他的天灵盖炸开。一股热流从小腹向下蹿。不知道动作了多久。孙同感觉后穴快要被郑多多磨出火了。终于，孙同感觉到了一股热流。他知道郑多多终于射了。  
郑多多沉浸在高潮的余韵中压在孙同身上喘息。孙同被这么一折腾反而清醒了，他安静的屏住呼吸紧绷着身体等待着。他怕郑多多开口跟他说话，他不知道郑多多要怎样处理他们这段荒唐的关系。  
结果郑多多在他身上的呼吸趋于平稳，因为酒精的作用和刚才极耗体力的性爱，他就这么睡着了。孙同反而松了一口气，用尽了全身最后的力气从郑多多身下爬出来。来到浴室清洗着自己的身体。  
他忍着羞耻把手指伸进后面想把郑多多射进去的东西导出来，看着地上红红白白的东西。孙同忍不住咒骂“郑多多你个畜牲”  
孙同清洗完了特意上了另外一张床，卸下了最后一个包袱沉沉睡去。  
第二天早上醒来，孙同一直没敢正眼看郑多多。起床也没敢跟人打招呼，自己一个人蔫头耷脑的去卫生间洗漱了。没想到这时郑多多从身后贴了上来。  
“同哥，一夜夫妻百日恩，刚起床就翻脸不认人呀”  
孙同瞬间僵住“多多，昨晚……我们都喝多了……我们……”  
郑多多突然噗嗤一声笑了出来“不就是俩大男人互助吗“他做了一个上下撸动的动作”同哥你干嘛这么紧张”  
孙同终于松了一口气“没你那么不要脸，我都自己撸自己的，不习惯”  
郑多多在他身后发出了惊天动地的笑声。  
大学生活就这样进行了下去，他们再也没提过那天晚上的事。  
倒是高璐，她开始频繁的出现在孙同和郑多多面前。


End file.
